


My Prince

by werewolfsaz



Category: Kingdom, Kingdom Netflix, Netflix Kingdom, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, It's all very formal, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Season 2 Finale, Seobi being awesome, the fluffiest of fluff, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: “You are an idiot.”Yeoung Shin paused in cleaning his musket to blink at Seo-bi.“I’m sure I am but why in particular this time?” he asked mildly. In the years since they faced the plague together and began travelling with His Highness to find answers to its origin, they had become good friends. Seo-bi had a weary kind of fondness for the tiger hunter, finding him equal parts amusing and annoying. Yeoung Shin, for his part, had great respect for her. She was a skilled physician and her work on the plague was incredible. She was also whip crack smart, too much for Yeoung Shin’s good.“You went out without telling His Highness,” Seo-bi said, shifting the basket of herbs she held. “He was worried and very nearly went looking for you himself.”
Relationships: Prince Lee Chang/Yeong-shin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ririsasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/gifts).



> Hello lovelies.  
> I have a feeling this will not be the last fic I write for this series so I hope Ihave made a good start for you!  
> For the lovely ririsasy who has inspired and cheered me on.  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr, also werewolfsaz.  
> Enjoy!

“You are an idiot.”  
Yeoung Shin paused in cleaning his musket to blink at Seo-bi.  
“I’m sure I am but why in particular this time?” he asked mildly. In the years since they faced the plague together and began travelling with His Highness to find answers to its origin, they had become good friends. Seo-bi had a weary kind of fondness for the tiger hunter, finding him equal parts amusing and annoying. Yeoung Shin, for his part, had great respect for her. She was a skilled physician and her work on the plague was incredible. She was also whip crack smart, too much for Yeoung Shin’s good.  
“You went out without telling His Highness,” Seo-bi said, shifting the basket of herbs she held. “He was worried and very nearly went looking for you himself.”

Yeoung Shin frowned, instantly feeling guilty. Prince Lee Chang had been injured when his horse had fallen a few days ago. Nothing too serious, a few bruises, a scrape or two. And one very dislocated shoulder.  
He needed to rest but he had been so worried about Yeoung Shin he nearly disobeyed Seo-bi’s orders to go and look for him. Yeoung Shin looked away, scrubbing at the barrel of his musket more briskly.  
“Oh,” he muttered. “I probably should have told him I was going to scout the area up ahead.”  
“Yes, that might have been a good idea. You know he gets jumpy at this time of year. Go and apologise to him,” Seo-bi said, not unkindly. Her face softened a little as she looked at his downcast face. “He’ll be glad to see you.”

That was why her cleverness was the bane of Yeoung Shin’s life. She had been there, watching quiet as a mouse and wise as an owl, as he fell more and more in love with their brave, fearless, self sacrificing, elegant Prince Lee Chang. She had said nothing until it became clear that he was suffering with his emotions, torn between wanting to be close to the Prince and wanting to run for the nearest sea port to get away. The tiger hunter was so tangled up in his feelings that he began to have trouble sleeping, didn’t eat much, had a dull ache low in his stomach. He couldn’t confide this in anyone, it was too shameful, someone as lowly as him having such feelings for the Prince!

Seo-bi had come to Yeoung Shin one evening with a foul tasting herbal concoction to help him sleep. She watched him drink it all, smiling smugly at his disgusted face, then took his pulse.  
“You’re allowed to be in love with whomever you like, you know,” she said very quietly, gentle fingers on his wrist. “The Prince is an admirable choice.”  
Yeoung Shin had stared at her in mute horror, too tired and confused to even offer a token protest. Seo-bi patted his hand kindly and explained every tiny detail that had given him away. Yeoung Shin was hiding his face by the time she had finished, embarrassed at being caught so easily.  
“Don’t worry, no one else knows. For guards, soldiers and scouts, they are an unobservant lot really,” the doctor had huffed, brushing her robe clean. “I just wanted you to know that there is nothing wrong with your feelings, you don’t need to be ashamed.”

From that moment, almost two years ago now, Yeoung Shin and Seo-bi had been much closer friends. He went to her when the Prince did something particularly noble, self sacrificing or daring, complaining that his heart could not take how much he loved the wonderful man. She just patted his head, told him that he was fine and sent him on his way again with a sisterly smile. But Yeoung Shin wasn’t the only one she had been watching. Lee Chang, for all his noble upbringing, lessons in deportment, etiquette and manners, was no more subtle than the hunter.

“I’ll go now,” Yeoung Shin said softly, standing, startling Seo-bi from her memories. He brushed his clothes free of dirt, tried to tame his hair a little then headed for the Prince’s room. Shaking her head at the pair of idiots her companions were, the physician went on her way. There were plenty of people in this town that needed a decent doctor and it was a good way to learn about any unusual plants in the area.

Yeoung Shin knocked gently on the door of the Prince’s room, waiting until he heard the soft voice bid him enter. Lee Chang sat in bed with a frown on his face which instantly smoothed as the hunter stepped in.  
“You’re back,” he said, relief clear in his voice. “When they said you had gone but no one knew where…”  
“Apologies, your Highness, I just wanted to scout the way ahead a little,” Yeoung Shin rushed to explain. “You should be resting if you want to heal properly.”  
The Prince sighed, nodding, even as he looked at his bandaged arm. Yeoung Shin came closer, leaning in to examine the wrapping, ensuring it was tight enough.  
“And we didn’t even get our lesson on spotting traps this week,” Lee Chang sighed, half turning to look at the other man.  
“Your Highness was an admirable example of how to fall into one, however,” Yeoung Shin grinned, relieved that his Prince was safe, making him bold. 

Lee Chang laughed suddenly, loud and delighted, stunning Yeoung Shin into complete silence. He had seen the Prince smile a few times but he had never seen him laugh or look so free. He was…  
“So beautiful,” Yeoung Shin murmured and abruptly wished he could shoot himself in the face. Lee Chang’s eyes suddenly went huge, face falling slack in shock. Yeoung Shin staggered back, horrified with himself. If he hadn’t been so close, hadn’t leaned in to check on the Prince’s wound, then he wouldn’t have heard that. Dropping to his knees at once, a pose he had not used with Lee Chang for many years now, Yeoung Shin pressed his burning face to the floor.  
“Your Highness...Forgive my impertinence. I will leave immediately and you will not see my shameful face again.”

Yeoung Shin began shuffling away, wondering if he could bear to carry on now. How could he have been so careless?  
“Did you mean it?”  
The soft words made him stop, torn between wanting to look up and wanting to vanish forever.  
“Your Highness?” he asked quietly, confused.  
“Did you mean it, that you think I am handsome?” Lee Chang clarified. “Do sit up, you’ll bruise your face, banging it on the floor like that.”  
Yeoung Shin sat back on his heels, unable to look at the Prince but unable to leave. There was an impatient noise then the rustle of sheets. That snapped his attention to the Prince and had him scrambling across the room.  
“No, My Lord, you must rest,” Yeoung Shin protested, trying to force his Prince back into bed. “You need to heal.”

“Well, at least you’re looking at me now,” Lee Chang smiled, tipping his head back a little to look into Yeoung Shin’s wild eyes. “Now, please answer my question. Did you mean it?”  
Unable to escape those eyes, so full of purpose and passion, Yeoung Shin nodded mutely, cheeks flushing dull red. He had never meant for the Prince to know of his feelings.  
“You have never been afraid to tell me your thoughts before. Why have you decided to hide this from me?” Lee Chang asked curiously.  
“I did not wish to bring shame to Your Highness by speaking of this,” Yeoung Shin answered in a barely audible voice, eyes on the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him. “I am no one, a lowly commoner, and my feelings would only be an inconvenience to you as you are far too kind.”

A hand, long fingered and gentle, touched Yeoung Shin’s face, startling him enough for his eyes to jump to the Prince’s handsome face. This was a new look, one Yeoung Shin hadn’t seen before...Except… Maybe he had seen it, late at night, across the flicker of the campfire. It was soft, curious, slightly confused and utterly adorable. And it had only ever been directed at the tiger hunter.  
“I don’t care about that,” Lee Chang said in a very low voice. “To me, you are the bravest, strongest, most exceptional man. Your birth status means nothing. All I care about is that you are here, at my side.”  
“I will always protect Your Highness,” Yeoung Shin promised instantly, hand lashing out to catch the wrist of the one against his face, holding it tight.

“Then you are not permitted to leave. I do not find your feelings shameful. I am… Relieved to know that… I am not alone in them,” Lee Chang admitted in a whisper soft voice. Yeoung Shin stilled, heart hammering as it never had when faced with tigers, enemy soldiers or even the monsters of the plague. He hadn’t heard that wrong, right? The Prince had said… He had feelings for Yeoung Shin too?  
“You are not allowed to leave me alone again,” the Prince said firmly. “I do not want to lose anyone else from my life. Especially not you, Yeoung Shin.”  
“Is that a command, My Lord?” Yeoung Shin asked, smiling so big it hurt his cheek hurt.  
“A plea,” the Prince responded, also smiling. “As I know you hate obeying orders.”

Yeoung Shin’s smile softened and he hesitantly took the hand pressed to his face. It was strong and sword roughened, not the hand of a delicate, pampered nobleman but a warrior that wanted only to protect his people. It was a hand Yeoung Shin wanted to protect and hold and feel against his skin for the rest of his life, however long that may be.  
“My Lord…”  
“Chang,” the Prince said quietly. “When it is just us, I am not a prince. I am just Chang. Your Chang, if you’ll stay.”  
Yeoung Shin’s sharp eyes, eyes that had spotted tigers in the trees, enemy soldiers trying to sneak up, eyes that could aim a musket with pinpoint accuracy, studied the Prince for a long moment.

“Chang,” he said softly. “If you will have this lowly man, who’s heart beats only for you, I will gladly stay by your side forever.”  
“You must seal that promise,” Lee Chang demanded, shifting closer to the tiger hunter, eyes burning in their intensity.  
“I have no paper, ink or sealing wax,” Yeoung Shin protested, confused.  
“Then seal it with a kiss,” the Prince murmured, eyes bright, lips curving in a smile. Yeoung Shin grinned back. That was one command he was happy to obey, for as long as his Prince, his Chang, gave it.


End file.
